


Voter ID

by gwyllion



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the Pick a Card Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voter ID

Alma crushed out her cigarette and walked through the fire station door. Her nicotine-stained fingers shook as she displayed her card to the woman at the desk.

“Beers?” the woman looked up from the checklist.

“Sure ‘nuff,” Alma grimaced.

She drew back the curtain and stepped inside.

Fourty-five years hadn’t tamed the rage that flamed inside her when she saw her husband kiss a man.

Even in death, Ennis mocked her… goddamn ass-licking homos and their gay rights.

The ballot’s bold lines divided.

Empty ovals demanded a selection, igniting her fury.

She hovered over the ballot and selected Mitt Romney.


End file.
